Esperanza
by F. J. Slytherin
Summary: La vida puede cambiarte de un momento a otro, pero siempre hay una luz que te ilumina el camino.


**_Mi ignorancia me hizo creer que aquí no se podían publicar historias originales... Pero qué bruta. _**

**_Este es un oneshot, como podrán ver. Espero que lo disfruten._**

* * *

**ESPERANZA**

* * *

Verte allí, atrapado, tras ese vidrio frívolo y sin sentido, me provocaba repugnancia. Esperaba la más mínima existencia de vaho, pero no la había. No podía creerlo, verte allí, encerrado, formal, educado, mudo y tranquilo, como jamás lo habías sido. Sólo quería sentir tu olor, y oír tu voz en mi oído, pero era inútil pedir cosas que ya eran inalcanzables. No podía creer que te había perdido tan fácilmente. Tanto me había costado ganarme tu amor, y tú el mío, y todo había terminado como en una pesadilla.

Quería lanzarme contra ti, pero mi madre me tenía firmemente del brazo, como sabiendo que yo podía hacer un tipo de locura, por ejemplo, sacarte de allí, o comenzar a gritar improperios contra la gente, o hasta a ti. Pero tú no me ibas a escuchar, así que daba igual. Y aunque lo pensara con toda mi alma y razón juntas, no podrías saberlo. Sentía que estaba lejos de ti, aún contigo pasando enfrente de mí.

Lágrimas ya no tenía. Era inútil llorar, ya que todavía no podía creer que así de fácil te habías ido. Así de fácil te había perdido. En una fracción de segundo. De un momento a otro. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Te me habías escurrido como agua entre los dedos.

Y pensar que todo había partido por una taza de café que tú me ordenaste de manera imponente que te sirviera, y yo, de la misma forma, me negué rotundamente a hacerlo; a pesar de que la noche anterior nos habíamos entregado como dos fieras apasionadas. ¿Estábamos enojados? No. La verdad era que, tú eras un machista, y yo una egoísta. Sin embargo, con todo eso, podía seguir apostando que amor más grande que el nuestro no se va a igualar. O es lo que quería pensar.

Mi madre apretaba cada vez más mi brazo cuando te ibas acercando al carro fúnebre. ¿Pensaba que, apenas partieran, yo me iba lanzaría a la calle para que me atropellaran, para morir como tú? Mis fuerzas no lo permitían. Mi culpabilidad tampoco. Lo tuyo había sido por ira. No miraste al cruzar. En cambio yo lo haría con intención.

No podía creer que de células, pulmones, corazón, estómago, y de una serie de sistemas que existen para la supervivencia del ser humano, hayas quedado como un inútil, inservible.

Veía cómo te subían al carro esos hombres de negro, que son tan desconocidos y gélidos. Eran témpanos de hielos caminantes. Cerraban la puerta. El motor comenzaba a sonar. Te alejabas, como una ráfaga de viento. Sentí tu olor, no obstante, desapareció al instante. Sentía que mi vida acababa, que todo se extinguía. ¿Habías sido una ilusión? ¿Un sueño, tal vez?

La gente comenzaba a avanzar por la acera. Yo me guiaba por la corriente. Desde el cielo gris, éramos un montón de puntos negros. Los brazos ya no los sentía. Tal vez era por el frío, o, quizá, porque dos personas me estaban afirmando. Todos se tomaban muy en serio mi debilidad. Nos dividimos. Cada uno tomó su camino. Los minutos corrieron, los días pasaron. El tiempo comenzaba a transcurrir nuevamente.

¿Podría amar alguna vez como lo había hecho ya contigo? Había pensado que no. Había pensado que ya nada valdría la pena, ni siquiera tu recuerdo. Pensé que estaría como una partícula solitaria, desnuda, silenciosa, oscura. Dejé de creer en Dios. Pero erré. La esperanza tardó en llegar un mes a mis sentidos. Y luego de ocho más, la pude palpar con mis manos. Y, aunque no lo creas, he vuelto a sentir amor. Uno de los amores más grandes de la vida. Ahí me aseguré que podría recordarte sin remordimientos. Que te podría seguir amando. Un hijo tuyo era lo mejor que me podría haber pasado. Y, aunque sabía que no era un reemplazo, mi felicidad estaba en entregarle todo lo que había aprendido contigo. Todo lo que me enseñaste siempre. Los siete años que estuve contigo. Los siete años en que pensé que no podría embarazarme. Siempre me lo dijiste, y, en el momento de tu muerte, o más bien, treinta días después, me lo recalcaste. Ese era, es, y será, el secreto de todo: Esperanza.

* * *

**_Quien lea, que deje su comentario. Será bienvenido._**


End file.
